


Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Partnership, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They became lovers later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

Phil Coulson was happy.

Well not happy, but elated.

His two assassins are finally married.

Phil always knew they would end up together.

When Clint bought Natasha in,

He was accused of a lot of thing,

He was called a traitor.

It was said that Natasha seduced him,

And SHIELD's best agent was hooked on the beautiful spy.

But Phil knew the truth.

Clint had seen himself in Natasha.

He had seen a woman with no choices in life.

Forced to do bidding of people,

Who would off her if needed.

They became SHIELD's best team.

Their chemistry with each other was sizzling.

Both on and off the field.

They didn't become lovers until later.

When in Budapest they almost got killed.

They were inseparable after that.

They spent every moment with each other,

Unless one of them was on a mission.

Their love was silent.

They didn't believe in PDA.

But you could see they appreciated each other very much.


End file.
